Will You Be My Valentine?
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: Modern. AU. "I absolutely hate Valentine's Day. I would appreciate it, if someone would tell me who the heck gave permission to all of these couples saying that it is okay to suck each other's face off every second of the day."/ Korra really hates Valentine's Day, but maybe a little note from someone special will cheer her up.


**Will You Be My Valentine?**

I yawned as I got up from my bed. I threw the comforter back over my bed along with the unnecessary pillows. Guess what today is? If you guessed Valentine's Day, great job. You just guessed the holiday that I absolutely positively despise with a fiery passion in my heart.

Why do I hate Valentine's Day, you ask. One word. COUPLES. Obviously, Valentine's Day is the only holiday where couples can be able to flaunt their relationships in single people's faces and not get themselves beaten the shit out of. I'm not one of those people that is crabby because I'm apparently "forever alone", no bitch I say "forever awesome".

Now I don't want to come up as an asshole, but to all of you couples out there, why the hell do you find it necessary for me to act affectionate to your relationship when 99% of the time, someone is cheating on their significant other?

We all get that you're in love, and that you might think that you're some big shit that everyone needs to pay attention to, but in reality everyone doesn't give a fuck. Do you find it necessary to post a picture on Instagram, Twitter of some cheap ass roses or chocolate or whatever the hell he gave you with some dumb hash tag or caption.

And couples aren't even the worst part, the single people are. They're just sitting up on a chair on Facebook posting pictures of "Forever Alone", "I have no one to cuddle with", or "No one's ever going to love me". Bitch, I'm gonna fucking block you from my account.

Now I can sit here all day and complain, but apparently as senior high president, I'm suppose to support Valentine's Day be selling valentine's attached to lollipops for fifty cents.

I honestly think that the universe hates me.

I got ready for school and picked out a V-day outfit, which I know Asami would actually approve of for once. I wore a navy blue oversized sweater, red jeans, nude oxfords, and one of those chained heart purses. **(Link in profile!)** After breakfast, I got into my car and drove off to hell.

* * *

"Um, I'll take four please," said a little redhead. She handed my two dollars and I gave her four slips of red paper and handed her a pen to write her message on it. I slipped the money into the manila folder where all the other cash was, and looked at Asami sitting next to me, who was writing one out of her fifty Valentines.

I looked at the messaged and raised a brow. "Asami, why are you writing a Valentine to a seventh grader?" I asked. She instinctively hid her paper from my sight and blushed. "For your information, I'm making senior high history from doing this. I'm sending this to that one kid who sent me the bouquet of roses this morning. He'll be the first seventh grader to get one from one of the hottest senior year girls."

I rolled my eyes and left her be. The redhead finished writing her messages and handed them back to me. I thanked her and taped lollipops to the back of each message and slipped them into a separate envelope. Asami clicked her pink pen and looked at me.

"Aren't you sending any Valentines, Korra?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me, smirking. I laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny Asami. Like I would waste my money on a cheap piece of paper with a cheap cliché lollipop attached to the back of them. I'll probably receive like fifty as well."

Asami tsked me and shook her head. "It's better to give than receive, Korra. Maybe send one to me, Bolin, heck maybe even send one to Tahno." I scowled when she said "Tahno", I would rather eat five cups of nails then send one Valentine to that sleazy man whore.

"I remember when you'd act like this with me last year, Asami. Before you and Iroh started dating. Then before I knew it, you were smuggling with that gel using, dimpled face, piece of fake ass-" Asami cut me off by glaring, which scared me to death.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair and counted up how much money we made so far. "Um, I'll take one please," said a voice interrupting me from my counting. "Sure," I muttered. I took out a purple slip of paper and looked up from the desk.

Standing in front of me was Mako Wally, the kind of guy girls would be swooning over in movies, the big quarterback of the football game, the kinda guy who'd date all the pretty girls like Asami, the kinda guy who has the bad boy reputation, the kinda guy parents would warn you to stay away from, the kinda guy who is my ex boyfriend.

He handed me fifty cents and I gave him the slip of paper. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't buy 50 of them for your other fifty girlfriends this year, Mako," I said bitterly. He smiled the kinda of I'm-so-adorably-cute-but-eventually-if-you-fall-for-me-you'll-end-up-singing-karaoke-to-Taylor-Swift kinda smile. "I'm a one girl sort of guy right now,' he said shrugging.

He took out a pen from the cup of them and bent over to write. I looked over at Asami, who was grinning at me and making kissing faces.

Sometimes I miss Mako and sometimes I don't. We don't really have that kinda love/hate relationships couples have whenever they break up, we have that kinda awkward moment relationship.

Mako clicked the pen close and folded the paper in half and handed it back to me. "I expect you not to read it, Korra," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Well, I don't have the authority to look at your Valentine, which probably says something along the line of, 'let's fuck' or 'could you pick up some milk for me?', kinda regular shit that you do, Mako."

He laughed then turned away. After tapping a lollipop to it, making sure I tapped it sloppily so that only the bottom edge of the stick was tapped, I slipped it into the envelope. Asami looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Korra, what the hell was that?" I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?" I asked. Asami slapped her forehead. "Well, Mako was obviously hitting on you and you practically said stay the fuck away from me or die."

I chuckled. "I was on the verge of saying that, but I think the whole point of 'ex' is no longer together, Asami. Mako's a player, and I'm definitely not taking his word on 'a one girl kinda guy'."

Asami sighed and started on another message. "Well, it's your lost. He was definitely looking good in that black v-neck that of so perfectly hugs his eight packs of-"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay, 'Sami, I get the whole point that you think he's hot and whatnot, but I still don't have feelings for him." Okay, that was a completely huge lie.

Asami grinned and went back to her message. "Whatever you say, Korra. Whatever you say."

* * *

At the end of the day, I ended up having 17 Valentines sent to me. I didn't read any of them yet, but one particularly caught my eye. I was the same Valentine that I gave Mako. I noticed it by how the lollipop was only tapped on the end, nearly falling off. I took the lollipop off and unfolded the message.

_Receiver:_ _Korra DeCaprio_

_Message: Will you be my Valentine?_

_Sender: A secret admirer._

I smiled to myself and brought the purple slip of paper to my chest and hugged it. Yes, Mako, I'll be your Valentine.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This is actually one of my most favorite holidays and is actually the first time that I've ever had a boyfriend during it. Yeah, so right after I publish this story, I have a dinner-date to go to.**

**Yeah, I don't say forever alone, I'm more of a forever awesome kinda person. But whether or not if you are boyfriend/girlfriendless, I'll be your guy's Valentine. Yep, Dra will be your Valentine. **

**So, if you're either chilling at home with your friends having a girl's night or on a date with your significant other, I hope everyone has a wonderful V-day! **

**XOXO, Dra :)**


End file.
